livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Tchanlach (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer (Celestial) Level: 05 Experience: 10020 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: None Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial) * 4th level ability increase: CHA Current Location Dockside Diversion/Still Waters Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 32 = + CON (01/level) + Tough (5) + FC (00) (Sorcerer) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) + Ring (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) + Ring (01) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) + Ring (01) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02) BAB: +02 = (02) ' CMB:' +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Ring (01) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +03* = (01) + CON (01) + Cloak of resist (01) Reflex: +04* = (01) + DEX (02) + Cloak of resist (01) ' Will:' +05* = (04) + WIS (00) + Cloak of resist (01) * All saves: +1 trait bonus vs. divine spells Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: ''' 00/Any '''Resistances: Resist 5 Acid and Cold Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger (M): Attack: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2 Dagger ®: Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (10'); Sickle: Attack: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip; Light Crossbow: Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (80'); Heavenly Fire : Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (ranged touch) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range (30') (vs. evil only) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Mediium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Spell Focus (Conjuration) Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Sorcerer Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: All Simple Weapons Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Arcane Spells: Cantrips At-Will, Arcane Spells Bloodline: Celestial Class Skill: Heal Summoned Creatures: DR (½ Sorcerer Level)/Evil, Minimum 01, Non-Stacking Celestial Fire (3 + 4 CHA / day): Ranged Touch (30') 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Damage vs. Evil Creatures 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Heal vs. Good Creatures (1/Creature/Day) Celestial Resistances: Resist Acid 5, Resist Cold 5 Bloodline Spell: Bless Feats Spell Focus (Conjuration) (Human Bonus): +1 DC Conjuration spells Eschew Materials (Sorcerer Bonus): No Material Components less than 1 gp value needed Dodge (Level 01): +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Augment Summoning (Level 03): Summoned creatures gain +4 Str and Con. Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative History of Heresy: +1 vs. divine spells (lost if taking a divine spellcasting class) Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 18 = (08) + INT (01)/Level; FC (02), Human (01)/level (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 11 4 3 4 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 07 3 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 11 4 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 06 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 08 4 3 1 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 08 1 3 4 +0 Spells Known Cantrips(at will): Dancing Lights Detect Magic Drench Mending Message Prestidigitation Spark 1st level(7/day, DC 15): Bless Grease (DC 16) Magic Missle Snapdragon Fireworks Summon Minor Monster 2nd level (4/day, DC 16): Glitterdust (DC 17) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Sickle 6 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts(10) 1 gp 1 lb Signal Whistle 8 sp -- Belt pouch 1 gp ½ lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Potion CLW 50 gp -- Chalk (5) 5 cp -- Scroll case 1 gp ½ lb Scroll Detect Thoughts 200 gp -- Scroll Invisibility 200 gp -- Scrolls Mage Armor (2) 100 gp -- Scroll Minor Image 200 gp -- Scroll Prot. from Arrows 200 gp -- Flint & Steel 1 gp -- Ink (1 oz.) 8 gp -- Inkpen 1 sp -- Parchment (5) 1 gp -- Trail rations (6) 3 gp 6 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Torch (5) 5 cp 5 lb Wand of Mage Armor (48cgs) 750 gp -- Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- Necklace Fireballs type 1 1650 gp -- Amulet of Nat Armor +1 2000 gp -- Total Weight: 27 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-033 034-066 067-100 Finances PP: 60 GP: 26 SP: 04 CP: 03 '''Gems/Jewelry/Other: '''0000 Service Expenditures *Goldalier (information / passage): 1 gp *Used 2 scrolls of Mage Armor Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Nathan is always slightly unkempt. His beard is never quite trimmed, his hair never quite neat, and his clothing generally rumpled and smudged with a stain or two. Despite this (or perhaps because of it, if one's inclined toward the devil-may-care nature of his grooming) Nathan cuts a striking figure: broad shoulders, square jaw, bright eyes with what can be a penetrating stare. And, if you can get him to show it off, a winning smile. Demeanor: Nathan's generally unafraid to speak his mind, especially when voicing concerns about dangerous choices. Of course, that tendency to speak his mind can also lead to its own danger. Thankfully, his silver tongue has so far worked well enough to get him out of the trouble it gets him into. Background: Nathan's mother, Irene, swore that his father was an angel who visited her one evening out in her father's field. Irene's father, Cantor - who was incidentally the pastor of their small village - simply believed that his headstrong teen-aged daughter was telling lies to cover for her blasphomous dalliance with some randy farmer's son who hadn't the manhood to lay claim to his bastard child. He did not abondon his daughter, but he made life miserable for her, abusing her with both his words and his belt. Until--her repeated prayers for her angelic lover to return now unanswered for a full five years - she took her own life rather than live under the hateful thumb of her father. Nathan was left in Cantor's care, and quickly learned that nothing he could do would ever please the man. Nathan was a living reminder of the lying harlotry of his mother, and his grandfather treated him as little better than a slave. Until, that is, on the boy's fifteenth birthday, when a flash of brilliance revealed Nathan's father, who was, indeed, angelic. Between the sight of the creature and witnessing Nathan's ability to speak its celestial tongue as if he were born to it, Cantor prostrated himself and begged forgiveness even as Nathan's angelic father told him of the glorious good his magical bloodline was destined to do. But the boy-verging-on-manhood denounced both of them: Cantor for the abuse to which he subjected first Irene and then Nathan, and his celestial father for waiting until far too late to intervene. Nathan denounced any kind of allegiance to a higher being, and stuck out on his own. Nathan's blood, however, seems rather difficult to forsake. For he has developed powers that are clearly more than human, having drawn to him a small entourage of usually-unseen minor celestial beings which he can entice to perform various magical feats. And, honestly, for all that he denounces authority, he keeps somehow doing The Right Thing despite himself. Still, he continues to rebel against his background, even as he takes advantage of the magical powers his blood provides. Adventure Log Dockside Diversion/Still Waters : Encounter 1: 600 xp & 750 gp Time-based thru Nov 13 (33 days): 726 xp & 825 Retainer from Sekmun: 250 gp ea Halfling pirates: 850 xp, gear split TBD Time-based xp thru Jan 6: 1166 Time-based xp thru Jan 19: 286 Spent 2 DM credits @ level 3: 900 xp, 1020 gp Howling Night : 1218 XP (encounter + time), 1434.33 gp (encounter + time). Howling Night : 1556 XP (encounter + time), 1535 time gold. The Green Faerie : Communal treasure split: 628 gp The Green Faerie : 242 XP, 242 GP The Green Faerie : 816 XP, 616 GP The Green Faerie : 1254 XP, 792 gold Retroactive Time awards (Frog Hunt): 126 XP, 108 gold Frog Hunt XP Received: 280 Treasure Received: 240 GP, 1 SP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: +1 1st level spell / day, +1 cantrip known HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +1 (FC Bonus) +05 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +2 Diplomacy, +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft Level 3: Re-train: Arcane Strike to Spell Focus (Conjuration) Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: +1 1st level spell / day +1 1st level spell known (Summon Minor Monster) +1 cantrip known (Human FC bonus) (Drench) Bloodline Power: Celestial resistances (5 acid and cold) Bloodline Spell: Bless HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +10 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Know: Arcana Level 4: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Ability increase: Charisma Features: +1 1st level spell / day +4 2nd level spell / day (+3 level, +1 attribute) +1 2st level spell known (Glitterdust) +1 1st level spell known (human favored class bonus) (Grease) +1 Cantrip known (Spark) Spell retrain 4th: Lose Mage Armor, gain Snapdragon Fireworks HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +14 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Diplomacy NPCs Encountered * Zitteaux: master chef of the Dunn Wright Inn * Tilsit Dimplecotton: halfling Opera Set Director at the Venza Opera House * Umberto Gabbiano: human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza * Carnemorto Gabbiano: human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza (deceased) * Abzienta: Elven opera singer notorious for seducing, then murdering Venzan noblemen a century ago. Recently took on the appearance of another and called herself Maschera, performing and seducing from the Venza Opera House * Bonita: madam at The Fair Lass brothel * Mai Lin: enslaved prostitute at The Fair Lass brothel * Marius: priest of Hinotheus * Sekmun: Lizardfolk ship's captain (of Eel of K'issip) encountered on Venza's docks. * Galerius: Human ship's captain in service of House Boraga * Aldino Gallucci: Aged human bookseller * Captain Lotti: The man Gallucci believes to be the true captain of the Eel of K'issip * Peddleport: Halfling tax assessor in K'issp * Eneko: Halfling pirate and member of Cult of Tal Ouhm Approvals *Approval (07/03/2010) (grufflehead) *Approval (07/06/2010) (Mowgli) *Approval (01/12/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 2 *Approval (10/02/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 3 *Approval (10/02/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 4 Category:Approved Characters Category:Dockside Diversion ~ Still Waters